


Day 28; Roleplay

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Roleplay, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Spain and Romano dry-hump against a door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was harder than I expected. I love roleplay, but I’ve been up for just under 24 hours, and I just could not come up with a scenario. I went with waiter, because let’s be real, waiters in those tight clothing they wear in some restaurants, are totally hot, but I kinda lost the roleplay aspect of it somewhere along the way.

Spain had said trying new things is fun, but the only fun thing Romano could imagine coming out of that situation was Spain’s head on his very silver platter. He felt utterly ridiculous, in his tight white shirt, tight black trousers, and the dumb apron tied around his waist. Though, Romano couldn’t deny the way Spain was staring at him was getting him hot and bothered.

“Waiter!” Spain clicked his fingers, catching Romano’s attention. He rolled his eyes, but moved to stand beside the table.

“Yes?”

“I would like another plate of churros, please.” Spain dragged his tongue along the last churro, staring directly into Romano’s eyes. “This small plate could never satisfy me, I need a bigger one.” Romano felt his cheeks unwillingly heat up.

“That’ll be just a moment, sir. Would you like a refill?”

“Oh! That would be wonderful!”

Romano fought the urge to yank off his apron and storm from the room. He gritted his teeth as he collected the glass, walked to the side, and refilled it. On his way back to the to the table, Romano tripped throwing the contents of the glass he was holding over Spain. His eyes widened as he took in Spain, his once white shirt, stained crimson.

“Oh my!”

“I’m so sorry!” Romano cried, scrambling to his feet. He grabbed a cloth, and began wiping at the shirt, inwardly cringing at his own cleaning mistake. “I’ll pay for it! How much do I owe?”

Spain grabbed his wrist, stopping all movements. “Don’t you know the proper way to do that is dabbing? Rubbing only makes it worse.”

Romano ducked his head. “I’m very sorry, sir. Please, tell me a price and I’ll pay.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-one, sir.”

“In college?”

“Yes.”

“And what are you studying?”

“Culinary arts.”

Spain tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t want your money.”

“I can’t not pay! My boss would be furious.”

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t be paying.”

“Huh?”

“You’re a very handsome man.”

“Th-thank you, sir.”

Spain pulled him down, forcing Romano to sit on his lap. He trailed his fingers over Romano’s thighs. “Very handsome. You must have a pretty girl waiting for you at home?”

Romano shook his head. “No, sir.”

“How could I ever believe that?”

“With all due respect, I don’t- what are you doing?” Romano forced himself not to let out a moan as he felt Spain’s fingers walk over his crotch.

“I thought we could make a little arrangement.”

“Sir, this is very improper.”

Spain’s fingers slipped the first few buttons of Romano’s shirt open. “Are you complaining?”

“No.”

“Then let’s continue, sí?”

“Hey, man, I’m not a prostitute! I’m not going to sleep with you to pay off the shirt!”

“I don’t want you to pay off the shirt with your body. I don’t care about this shirt, it was only four euros.”

“Are you serious?” Romano snapped, breaking character.

“Roma! What have we discussed about this? Unless you’re safe wording, no character breaking.”

“That was really only four euros?”

“If I say no can we continue? You’re sitting right on my vital regions, and frankly, it’s taking all I have not to flip you over and just fuck you over the table.”

Romano glared. “I am not opposed to forgetting this dumb roleplay and doing just that.”

“We should continue.”

“You just love to torture me, don’t you?”

“I love to see you doe-eyed, and submitting entirely to me.”

Romano felt his cheeks heat. “You’re the worst.”

“I love you too. Now, can we carry on?”

“Yes, yes.” With a quick shift of his expression, Romano feel back into character. “I’m only worth four euros?”

“You’re worth far more than that.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know you’re gorgeous, and sexy.”

“Sir, this is really inappropriate.”

“Would you like to leave?”

Romano looked around the kitchen. “We’re not alone.” He leant close to Spain’s ear. “There’s a small room out back, be careful not to get caught.” With that, he slipped off Spain’s lap, and sauntered out of the room. Spain shoved his chair back, eager to follow the Italian to his bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind Spain, Romano was pressed against him, his thigh pushing between Spain’s legs.

“I haven’t even asked your name.”

“Call me Lovino.”

“Antonio.”

“Nice to meet you, Antonio.”

“This shirt is awfully uncomfortable.”

“Take it off then.”

Spain chuckled, running his fingers through Romano’s hair. “Wouldn’t that be rude? You can’t expect me to take it off myself, can you?”

“I don’t see why that’s a problem, sir.”

“You see, Lovino, you are the reason we’re in this predicament.”

“Ah, right, I should be servicing you.”

“You are a waiter.”

Romano popped the buttons of Spain’s shirt slowly, letting his mouth work over each inch of tan skin that was revealed. “Hey, you never told me,” Romano started, undoing his own shirt. “Haven’t you got anyone waiting for you back home?”

“Oh, yes, a wife and two children.”

“You’re making me a participant in your adultery? I don’t know if I can stand for this, sir,” he joked, dropping his shirt.

“Just kidding.”

Spain pulled the younger man against him, rutting against his crotch, feeling Romano’s cock twitch to life beneath the tight trousers.

“Don’t joke about those things.”

“You’re right.” He kissed his neck, tongue darting out against the skin. “I want to try something.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, no doubt you’ve got to get back to work, right? Can’t deny the customers your fantastic service.”

“I have twenty or so minutes.”

“Good. Change of uniform?”

“What?”

“Do you have a change of uniform?”

“Yes, why?”

“All right. I’m going to make you cum in your pants.”

“Excuse me?”

Spain bucked against him, silently praising the trousers Romano had worn. “You heard me.” He dragged his hand slowly across Romano’s covered-cock, drawing a low moan from the man.

“Is this what I get for ruining your shirt, sir?”

“No, this is what you get for wearing sinfully tight trousers, and being just so incredibly sexy.” Spain nibbled on his ear, his hand tracing the outline of Romano’s erection. Romano wanted to break character, wanted to scoff and tell Spain he had absolutely no right to talk about his tight trousers, but Spain pushing his thigh between Romano’s legs cut off any words.

“That’s very kind of you, sir.”

“Tell me, Lovino, do you give this attention to all of your customers?”

“Do I look like a whore?” He asked politely before mouthing at Spain’s jaw. “No, I don’t. Just the Spanish ones with an accent to die for.”

“You like my accent?”

“Absolutely. No one else could talk me into doing such things with a stranger.”

“I don’t have to be a stranger,” Spain purred, hands gripping Romano’s butt cheeks, rutting their crotches together. “What would you like to know?”

Romano moaned low in his throat, thrusting against Spain. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-five.” Spain groaned, feeling Romano’s hands cup his own backside. “I’d rather we get to know each other when we’re not- ugh-  rutting against each other like horny teenagers.” Their covered cock dragged together fast, Spain silently timing how long it would take for Romano to cum.

Romano grinned into his neck, his body shaking with pleasure. He came with a low growl of ‘Antonio’ his cheeks flaring in pure embarrassment. He hadn’t cum so quickly in a long time, and frankly, he couldn’t believe he managed to cum with such little touching. Spain chuckled, lifting Romano’s leg so his thigh was situated below him, and rut fast against him. Romano just let Spain, his mouth leaving small marks over Spain’s chest and shoulders.

“Romano!” Spain cried, thrusting one last time against his thigh.

“You broke character,” Romano pointed out, eyebrows raised.

Spain ignored him. “That should suffice for the shirt.”

“I already told you, I’m not a prostitute, sir. I don’t mind paying for the shirt.”

“No, that’s quite all right.” He patted the front of Romano’s trousers, the wetness seeping through the thin layer of fabric. “I think your ruined work clothes is good enough for me.”

“Thank you, sir. I should be getting changed, I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Actually, I have business to attend to, I’ll leave you with my card.”

“Oh, sure.”

“I’ll be seeing you around, Lovino.” Spain slapped his arse, before opening the door and walking out, only to walk back in seconds later.

“You came fast, Roma,” he teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from the back.

“Sh-shut up, Spagna. I need to get these off, they’re so sticky.”

“Yeah, mine too.”

“Spain?”

“Yes?”

“You’re the waiter next time.”

Spain grinned. “Whatever you say, Roma!”

Romano rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. “I’ll be one hell of a customer. None of that nice shit you pulled.”

“You came fast.”

“Forget that!”

“It must have been my sexy Spanish accent.”

“In your dreams, your accent is awful.”

“Hm? Lovino didn’t think so, perhaps I should find him?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“Damn fucking straight.” He turned his head slightly, capturing Spain’s lips with his own. “That Lovino guy can go fuck himself if he thinks he can have you.”

“Oh, I love it when Roma gets protective!” Spain feigned swooning, his hand over his forehead. “Protect me! Oh, Romano, protect me!”

“Shut up, Spain,” he hissed, but his voice lacked venom, instead filled with laughter. “I can’t say anything to you, can I?”

“You can tell me how sexy my accent is again?”

Romano slapped his arms away playfully. “You’re the worst.”

“Yup!”

The two ended the night on the sofa watching a film, their legs entwined as they held each other close, their hands interlocked over Romano’s stomach.


End file.
